


A Casper story Storybrooke  style

by Swanfire (Mamaodom)



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamaodom/pseuds/Swanfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt<br/>Ghost/living person</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 is cannon except no Ice queen has arrived yet . This is not a Hook story. It is per swanfire

Saturday night on a clear night the sheriff is just locking up . Since no evil villain has surfaced this week she had the night off . Emma knew her parents thought she would have a date tonight like she did every Saturday . But she been lying to them since Zelana was defeated . Henry was with Regina for the night she would meet him for lunch tomorrow . And the so called captain was commanding a bar stool down the street .  
She pulled her yellow bug up to the B&B . With an over night bag in hand she went up to the room . It was not her room it was his . She slowly opened the door .  
With a sigh she looked around . Everything was they way he left it . The bed was a mess you could tell he had a sleepless night the last time he was here. She walks to bed and grabs a t-shirt and holds it close to her .  
” it still smells like you . I may have slept in it every week since you have been gone but it still smells like you . ” with a little giggle  
" I guess it helps I found a spell to hold only your scent on it . Damn it ,Neal. I miss you . " Emma starts to weep .  
The moon’s light peaks threw the window and the same time a tear lays upon the swan pendent.  
Down the street a silly giggle is heard and the words finally are echoed threw the air . A spell that was cast in silence of his heart is slowly coming to life .  
Sitting on the bed still weeping softly into the shirt the room fills with a thin fog . The fog slowly disappears and in it’s place a figure appears . The figure glances around and notice the women sitting on the bed . Slowly he steps over to the bed . He sits next to her . Would she hear him this time . So many times he has tried to comfort her . Will this time be different.  
" Emma please don’t cry." he speaks softly to her as his hand rubs her arm . Slowly Emma rises her head thinking she is imaging the voice . She blinks her eyes and holds her breathe.  
" I have to be dreaming . Or Regina put a spell on the shirt so I could go insane . I will try to touch you and my hand will go right threw you. " she lifts a hand to his face . To touch him again to see the twinkle in his eyes . A smile cross his face . He can feel her and by the shocked look upon her face she can feel him . Neal can’t stand it no longer he pulls her on to his lap and wraps his arms around her .  
” I don’t know why for the first time since I’ve been gone you can actually see and hear me . But am I not going wasted what time I have been given .” He places a simple kiss to her forehead . He feels her breathing slowing down .  
” How is this possible ?” Emma could not believe what she was feeling or seeing . She was sitting on his lap feeling his arms around her and sweet kisses place upon her .  
” I don’t know Ems . I have been around since that day you free me from my fathers mind . I have tried to get someone to notice me . But no one not any my powerful father has noticed that I was there . But right now I am not questioning to much . All I know is I can finally talk and feel you.” He had so much he wanted to say . How he has watched her moron him in her own little way . How she has to be strong for their son . But for now all he could do was enjoy feeling her in his arms .  
” I have been around . I have watched you and Henry. "  
He giggles and smile crosses his face .  
” I any attend my father’s wedding . I have walked with our son . I have been in the bug with you . ”  
” I have never seen you . ” Emma still could not believe he was here . What was going on ? How can a man she buried less then six months ago be here with her .  
” I tried a coupe of times to get your attention . But I kinda stopped after the whole naming ceremony .” His words are no more then a whisper . He was there when she stormed out the dinner . Followed by the captain and he watched as she disappeared. The captain with his hook stuck in the ground . But Neal was not going to let the women he loved go alone . He had kicked at the hook till the ground moved and the captain had no choice to go . Neal stood and waited till they reappeared . Then followed them to the dinner. Yeah he saw and heard it all.  
” I meant what I said Emma . I want you to be happy to find Tallahassee .” Emma looked at the man or ghost whatever he was at the moment . Did he really think she could find Tallahassee with a drunk pirate .  
” I thought you would have all this untold wisdom being an angel or whatever . But Cassidy your still dum as ever . You said you watched the whole night . But I guess you missed the part were I told him I could not continue . ”  
She smiled and looked into his eyes . The same eyes she saw when she looked at their son .  
” After I told him that I am sorry I can’t do this . I got in the bug and dove . I found myself in the woods at the spot you died at .” Neal gasp at her words .  
” I sat there till sunrise and just remembering . I remembered the past we shared . What little of the present and what would have been the future. No one knows I come here every Saturday . Just to feel close to you . To know that I was loved for being me . Not a savior or princess . But just plain old Emma .”  
Neal placed his hands upon her face and smiled at her . How could she ever think of herself as plain .  
” You are loved for being you . I still love you and always will . Our son loves you and I know your parents do . Emma I have never thought of you as being plain . No one could . ” His smile his laugh and knowing he would always be there for her . She missed that so much .  
They sat there for what seemed forever . Not saying much more. Just enjoying being together once more . Neal stirred a little which made Emma glance up at him.  
" what’s wrong ?"  
" I can feel the sun rising . I don’t think I am going to be whole much longer ” Emma wanted to weep .  
” Don’t cry for me babe . I got to be with you again its a blessing . I don’t know what made tonight special . But I am not far from you . If I get you to see me again I will . When you hear a whisper or feel a lite kiss upon your cheek that’s me .” Emma smiled at him . She knew he would find away for her to know he loves her . Neal begins to fade .  
” Tell our son to go for it . Not don’t let anything stop him from asking Grace out . She has been waiting for him to long . Let him know I love him and I am near .” He places he hands upon her face ,he has time for one more thing. He kisses her sweet and softly on the lips as he fades back into the shadows . Emma looks around was that a dream. Then she hears a whisper, "I love you Emma ." She smiles to herself .  
" I love you,Neal."  
Across town in a pink house a man stands in the door way glancing at the silent bedroom . The body on the bed has not moved since the day it was placed upon it . But the closer the man looks at the still figure he sees the smile upon it face.  
" So Bea I guess you had a goodnight then ." His papa smiles to himself true love can do amazing things . There may be hope for his son after all .


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a month since the last time Neal had appeared to his love . His father was bent over his star charts and potions .  
" The next step is amongst us.  
There is many forms of true love to heal my son, he must be shown all of them. " Rumpelstiliskin takes a look out the pawn shop window. His grandson was walking down the street the rest of the kids. He noticed him glancing over at a girl .  
" mmmm to easy . " with a wave of the hand a flip of the wrist a magic powder was release to the sunset .  
A wade paper flew across the room aimed toward the waste basket . It landed on the floor next to the other ones. It was late at night and Henry was working on something special .  
" How is it so hard to talk to let alone write a girl ?" As he spoke his mother stirred on the couch .  
She has had a hard couple of months . Ever since his father had passed . He wished his grandparents still lived with them . But they had moved into a house for his baby uncle would grew up with a yard to play in . Henry got up and walked to the window .  
He raised the window , the night was warm . He stepped threw the window on to the fire escape . This was his favorite place in the apartment . Cause out here was were he felt close to his father . The first real conversation he ever had with his dad was on a fire escape .  
" What advice would you have given me dad ? " Henry looked out amongst the hidden town . He did not notice a wave of magic dust was forming on the steps . As a man started appeared out of the dust Henry kept taking .  
" For a bunch of fairy tale characters they don't know much about modern day dating . " that's when Henry heard someone laughing behind him . Henry turned around and was in shock . Sitting on the steps was his dad.  
" I can just see one of the dwarfs putting a profile on match. Looking for a tall women who likes to explore the mines . " his father smiled and laughed . Henry could not believe his eyes . His mom had said something like this had happened to her . But he really did not think it would happen to him . Henry step right into his fathers open arms .  
Neal could no believe how much the boy in his arms had grown. He did not get to see his son before he had died.  
" Man buddy you sure have grown ." He ruffled his son's hair and took a step back .  
" So I heard you are having a problem asking out a certain little lady. " he could not believe his son was already old enough to be dating . Henry was starting to blush. He had been trying to ask Grace out since the holiday break began . They hung out sometimes but all the kids did .  
" Yeah it's not as easy as I thought it would be. I was hoping being the grandson of one the most famous true love couples I would know what to do . But everytime I start to say something it's like I get stroked with a tongue tied curse . " Henry just looked out over the town . He really did feel like he had no one ideal what to do.  
" Every guy feels like that sometimes . It may be when you first want to talk to her , asking her out or any telling her how much you care ." His dad looked like his was lost in thought . The breeze flowed the open window caring their voice to the women on the couch . Emma sat up . Was she dreaming or was she hearing Neal's voice. She looked around the small apartment and noticed the window was open. Emma quietly raised and walk to the window . She did not want to interrupt their moment. Emma silently weep to see father and son to gather again .  
Henry smiled his dad was remembering something .  
" Okay dad spill it . I can tell by that goofy look your thinking of something . " With that look in his dad face was he thinking of his mom or some other women . Henry took a seat on the fire escape his dad joined him. Neal turned to face his son.  
" I was just thinking of times I would get tongue tied around your mom . " Felt like it was years ago.  
" Were you like me and got tongue the first time you wanted to ask her out ?" Henry could not wait to hear what his dad said . His parents never really said how they meet or anything of their time to gather . Inside the apartment Emma had took a seat near the window she would not interrupt . But she could not miss the chance to hear Neal 's voice .  
" It was not the first time I saw her or any the first time I asked her out . We had been to gather a couple of months . I was already star struck by her . The way she handled herself and no matter what had happened to her she kept going . I had been alone so many years to be with someone everyday I finally felt wanted and alive . I did not say much about my past but I wanted her to understand how much I cherished her . But I was having a hard time saying as much. I would start to say something then a would babble on about the weather or traffic . " Neal looked over at his son. How can he tell him about their life together without telling him the details Emma would worry about him knowing .  
" Dad you still talk like your having trouble with it . " Henry grinned at his father any in death he was still in love with his mother.  
" Buddy no matter how old you get you will never really understand women or love . But you will enjoy trying to figure it out." Henry smiled at his dad . Just having him here was Lessing his worries about Grace .  
" The day August told me about the destiny your mom was born into it was like my heart broke into two . I wanted to be there for her to watch her discover who she was meant to be . But being born into that world and escaping it I was scared . I loved her so much I knew I could not stand in her way . But once again I did not have the words to tell her so I let August do what he needed to. See Henry when you become a couple you can't just think about only yourself . You have to do what's right for both of you'll . That was my mistake I did not take your mom 's point of view into a count. I did what I thought was best for her not for us a couple . " Henry thought about what his father was saying . When he tried to ask out Grace he was not thinking about her but himself .  
" So what I need to do is get rid of my doubts and fears . Not to worry about what the town would think . Just be there with her in now and present . " Henry could see now . Every time he tried to ask her out he saw more then just her . He needed to be just Henry , like the version of him when he was in New York .  
Neal reach over and laid his arm around his son. How much he missed his boy. Emma stirred out the window to her guys sitting there enjoying each other's company . She glanced at the clock on the stove . It already read midnight . As much as she did not want to end this touchy moment it was past time for Henry to head to bed . If she could she would let him stay out there till the sun rose but school was tomorrow and he needed to sleep.  
She saw movement outside the window . Neal was standing up and slowly picking up their son .  
He turned with his sleeping son in his arm. Alive he would not think twice about caring him into the apartment . But as whatever he was he worried that he may step threw the window and disappear . As he stood there worrying he noticed an angel standing by the window . Neal looked at her and smiled .  
" What did you do Cassidy knock him out again .? " Emma grinned at the pair .  
" Place him in my arms and I will carry him to the couch . " she knew something was wrong if he did not just step in .  
" thanks Emma . I don't know if I would be solid if I walked threw the window . " he bent down and kissed his son upon his forehead .  
" I love you buddy . I know whatever comes your way you will be yourself. " he gently passed him over . Henry stirred but did not wake up fully . In his sleep he whispered to his father .  
" I love you to dad . I am proud to be your son ." Emma walked him over to the couch . She had tears in her eyes . She kissed him and turned back to the open window .


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for understanding , I still don't have a beta . However I almost lost everything I had wrote . So I am putting this up as is . So I have it

Ch3  
Would he still be there when she looked up . Emma was trying not to get her hopes up . He was there for their son this time . But last time he did not run out of time till sun rose. Maybe if she was lucky she could get a few simple moments with him. She steps threw the window he is still there . Emma smiles and her heart   
flutters . How can a ghost of a man look that good . She notices that he is actually holding on to the guardrails .   
" Neal what's wrong ?" Is he holding on so he will not float away . He slowly turns and she sees it he has been crying . How can a ghost cry ?   
Down the street at the pink house Rumpelstiltskin is watching his son's body . Since the sun has set his face has shown many emotions . And now he was crying.  
If he did not know this was the best sign in the world he would be worried . His son was in good hands for now . So he left the room to join his wife and tell her all the good news .   
Emma walks over to where Neal is standing . He opens his arms to her and in she steps into them. She places her head upon his chest . She was not excepting to hear anything . Never less a sound fluttered to her ear she could her him take a breathe and slow rhythm of a heart beat . It must be wishful thinking so she leans in closer . Neal's arms tighten around her . He must think she was needing to be held   
closer . She was and she wanted to see if it was a beat or her imagination . Closing her eyes she listens it comes to her again. What's going on ? Should she say something to him or just keep it to herself . But this was Neal her best friend the father of her child . If there was a way to make him whole and human again she had to try . He would do the same for her .  
" Neal something odd but wonderful is going on ." She lend back in his arms to look into his eyes .   
" I know I am holding you in my arms again . I never thought I would get more then just one chance . But I will take all the chances I can get . " he looked down at the women in his arms. He had to be in heaven . Emma gleamed up at him . The look on his face showed how much he really cherished this moment . She smiled softly , how could she ever doubt this man loved her . He was dead and he found a way to make sure her and their son knew he loved them.   
" I left you a couple of signs that I was near . Hopefully you noticed . " Neal beamed down at her . They gave him strength. When he could not be solid he found ways to be near them . Neal found that he could move simple objects if he was patient enough . He scared Henry on morning when he step out the shower he had left him a message on the mirror . It was simply wrote: Have a good day son. Emma laughed of course she got them. She had got up from the desk to get coffee and came back to : I love you babe type on her screen . She was sure she felt him kiss her cheek a couple of times.   
" Of course I saw them . I think David thought I was going crazy by the end of the day . But to be honest I loved every single moment . It was like having my own private secret admirer. " Emma looked into his eyes . How she wanted nothing more then to stay there all night wrapped in his arms.  
" If I could wrap up the world and give to you I would . " Emma laughed at him.   
" That's such a cheesy line . "   
Neal knew she was joking but he loved to hear her laugh.   
" So what is this odd thing you were talking about ?" He rather tell her how much she means to him . Never less she had sounded worried earlier and he did not want that for her . Emma looked up at the man who was holding her . She needed to tell him maybe he will just think she was dreaming . Maybe this was  
a sign that there was a away to make him human again . Emma step out of his embrace she kept hold of his hand .  
" Lets go up a flight of stairs . So we don't wake our sleeping boy . " with his hand in hers they walked up a flight . Last floor so there really wasn't a place to sit . But this was Emma apartment and her room . Emma opened the window to the bedroom. She glanced in the room she really just had the room for her stuff. The bed had hardly been slept in . Neal noticed how simple the room was not a lot of personal touches . Then he saw his bags sitting in the corner . The t-shirt she had cried in the first night he appeared . There was any his scarf hanging on the closet door . Emma reached in and grab a blanket .   
Neal sat in the window seal next to her .   
" So granny kicked me out of my room. " nodding his head towards the bags in the corner .   
" Yeah, I had came down late that morning and ran into her . She asked me if I wanted your stuff or should she call your dad . I told her I would take care of them. I just have not decide what to do . "  
Neal reached for her hand . He did not know what she was going threw but it could not be easy . He knew what was in those bags. There was items in those bags she would not believe he still had or required . When he packed them it was the day he just found out about his son and meeting his father again . It was the day that he knew he never stopped loving her .   
" So Ems what on your mind ? I rather sit here with you wrapped in my arms but I know you got something bothering you . " Neal squeezed her hand hoping it will give her strength .   
" I have noticed somethings tonight that does not seem possible. " Emma glanced at him . Did he realize that it was happening to him. He did not seem to know .   
" Your different tonight then the first time . It seems like your more ..." She paused what would he think when she said the word .   
Neal squeezed her hand , that was the sign she was waiting on . She knew that he could handle it .   
" It's just seem more alive . It's weird to say but it does . There was the crying real tears and when I was wrapped in your arms I heard your heart beating . " she smiled at him. Neal sat there a few moments , he placed a hand upon his chest . Then he felt the rise and fall of his chest . The faint pulsating of a heart .   
" That's interesting . " what he wanted to do was shout from the roof top. But he knew nothing was a simple as it seemed . Then he heard the most wonderful sound in the world to him . Laughter not any laughter but Emma's.   
" Is that all you have to say about it . " she playfully pushes him.   
" Emma honestly I want to wrap you in my arms and kiss   
you . But I know that nothing like this can be simple . I want nothing more then to be here with our son and hopefully you . To walk into my father's house and talk to him like we never were parted . " he just wanted to be alive for his family to prove how much they mean to him . Then he noticed Emma had got quiet . He turned and looked at the women next to him. She looked like she was trying to keep herself awake . Emma noticed him stirring at her , she was yawning but did not to offend him.  
" I did not know me pouring my new found heart to you was boring . " Neal grinned at her showing her that he was kidding . He turned around in the window could he enter the room and remain whole. His items were in the room , he felt himself more whole then the time before. He reached for Emma's hand and stood up in the room. Pulling Emma up beside him he lead her to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4   
Emma could feel her heart beating , her palms sweating. Why was she getting nervous about being in the same bed as Neal ? This was the man she lived in a car with. They sat on the bed hands still linked . Neal looked at the women next to him . He dreamed of being in the same bed as her so many sleepless nights .   
To feel her body pressed up against him . Neal stood up and looked down to his angel .   
" Why don't you go and get ready for bed ? "   
" I don't want to risk you disappearing . " It was odd to be in a bedroom with Neal again but she wanted him near . She felt like her whole body was asleep with sparks hitting the surfaces . Regina had once told her you could sense when magic was near.   
" Emma I am not going any where . Last time I could feel myself being pulled away . Right now I feel fine and comfortable. It's getting late you need to rest so please get ready for bed . " he smiled at her . How much he missed just being near her . Emma study him ,she knew she should listen . She walked over grabbed her favorite night outfit and went to change . Neal took this time alone time to study the room. Besides he own items she had brought over it seem nothing more personal . Then he saw the night stand a framed picture of Henry with her parents . Henry looked younger and her parents as usually looked extremely happy. He heard the crack of the bathroom door . Neal pulled down what he remember as her side of the bed . He crawled on top of the covers and kicked off his shoes. That's were Emma found him stirring at his shoes on the floor.   
" What happen, the floor start melting ?" Emma was smiling at the site of this grown man hanging off the side of her bed . What was so interesting about the floor .  
" Nothing horrible happened my shoes did not disappear . I was thinking it would just vanish if I was not touching them ." He finally took the chance to look at her.   
" I love the outfit Ems ." He should love it . She was wearing one of his t shirts and a pair of his boxers . Neal patted the spot next to him . Emma notice he was not under the covers but on top.   
" What do you think you are Cassidy a cold blooded sparkling vampire ?" Neal flashed his teeth at the comment .   
" Nope sorry no fangs . " He watches Emma walk over to the . What can be more sexy then the women you love wearing your undergarments . Emma claims into bed and turns to the man sitting up besides her .   
" Cassidy why are on top of the covers ? " She wanted him near her as close as they could get.   
" I could say something like I am in dirty clothes and don't want to get your sheets dirty . But honest truth is I maybe a ghost of a man but I still want you . So I am trying to be a gentleman . " Neal smiled at her how much he wish he could just lean over and kiss her . Emma snuggled closer placed her hand on his chest. Then she had a ideal to get him comfortable.   
" Do you remember the first time we actually got to sleep in a bed ? " Emma grinned up at him . He seemed to be seeing the day play out in front of him.   
" Of course I do . We decided  
that we need to lay low so hit the road. We ended up driving to Seattle . On the way we decided to play off a Romeo and Juliet type couple . So we parked the bug and walked around. We found this perfect strip mall . Grabbed someone's lunch and picked a target . If I remember it was an older guy with a trophy wife . We watch her drag him from on store to the next . Then they head to that mom and pop jewelry store . "   
They day had been wonderful making out in public laughing like teenagers .   
" We came in a few moments after them. Laughing and kissing . We looked at engagement rings . Then I took out my wallet and you ran off pretending to cry . The old sugar daddy notice and he had came up to me . He had asked me what was wrong . I told him that I must have been robbed . I had saved up that way when we ran away from home we would have enough to start our dreams . He was a nice guy I could see behind him his girl was getting mad . " She had seemed like a bigger con artist then they had been . The man had be generous and gave them enough for a goodnight and bus fair home . What Emma did not know was the ring she had tried on was sitting in a box in his bag . When she had placed the ring on her finger he saw how wonderful life could be . He knew that no matter what he wanted forever with her.   
" We found a cheap hotel and order pizza . " Neal look over Emma he guessed she was going to continue the story .   
" You had not notice I had took the time to slip something a little fancy on. When you finally came to the bed I was lying there in a black silky thing . I was so nervous I had never worn anything like that . " Neal thought for a moment .  
" Honey the outfit was red . Cause every time you wear that red jacket of yours I get flashes of you in that little outfit . " that night and her in that outfit was what his fantasies live on. All of a sudden Emma was out of bed . She stood in front of the bed and was slowly removing the boxer shorts . Then she slowly reached for the hymn of the shirt .   
" Let's see what color it was !" With that she pulled the shirt off and revealed what she had on .   
Neal felt his self drooling . It could not be the same outfit but dam it was close .   
" O look there it was red . " she ran her hand down the length of the outfit . And slowly walked to his side of the bed . Neal had turned to sit up on the side of the bed . Still speechless what was she up to . All he knew is she had his full attention. Emma stepped in between and slowly bet over .   
" That night you also came to bed with way to many clothes on . Let's see how did we take care of it . " Emma looked down at him and licked her lips . If he was not already dead she would be sending him to his death bed . Neal reached up and cupped Emma face pulled her down for a  
deep kiss. The kiss was full of promises for what the rest of the night would hold . Emma pulled back and grabbed at Neal's shirt .   
" Just to many clothes . " Emma pulled at the end of his shirt. She had it almost off of him when she took the time to tease him. Emma laid kiss across his chest running her hands down his body . She finished pulling off his shirt and threw in the growing pile.   
Emma grabbed at the waist of his pants .   
" See Cassidy still wearing to much clothes . " lying her hands on his bulging crotch .   
" It seems like I am not the only one saying you got to much on . " Emma grinned at him while traced her hands along his waist. She pushed him down on the bed.   
" Let's me see if I get us on a even playing field . " he felt her hands playing with the button . Neal sucked in a breathe of air . He felt his pants slowly coming off and her hands trilling down his legs and back up . Then they were off . Emma slowly crawled on top of him . Letting her silk gown brush across his bare body . Sitting up on his lap she looked into eyes .   
" Now we are a matching pair." She lend down and kissed him. Neal wrapped his arm around her and rolled them over . He looked down at her, she was the most the beautiful women in the world .   
The world outside seemed to stop . They enjoyed each other over and over catching up for lost time. By the time they shared hundreds of kisses and breathe taking moments the night was short . They laid in complete silence wrapped to gather in the middle of the bed . The red night gown was thrown over the lap shade . Neal looked down at the women in his arm . She was in that state of almost asleep but not quite there . He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear , Can I keep you ?  
Emma snuggled closer to him . Neal glanced out the window would he disappear when the sun rose . He closed his eyes enjoying the moment . 

Ch5  
The preteen stirred on the couch . The alarm blurring from his phone would not shut up. Henry sat up and stretched . It was Friday he had to get up get ready for school . Where was his mom ? She knew they had breakfast with his grandpa and Belle today . Henry stood up and turned his attention to the fire escape . Last night was like a dream come true  
he got to spend time with his dad .   
His mom was right he was watching out for them . Henry laughed to himself he remember times his pencil would stand up on his desk . His dad was around and he felt good just knowing he was around .  
Henry took the stairs two at a time he still had to get ready for the day . Walking by his mom's room he stopped and listen. That was odd not a sound . Henry reached up to knock on the door . But stopped short when he heard the shower running . He cracked and called in .   
" Mom hurry up we gotta be at the dinner by 7 . Grandpa and Bella will be there soon . " his mom did not any call back to him .   
" MOM! Come on will be late."   
With the door cracked he heard his mom call back at him .   
" I am up . Go get ready we will head out in a few . Henry make sure you got what you want to take to Regina this weekend . Sunday is family dinner at my parents . " Emma yawned it's going to be a long weekend . Henry won't be back from Regina's till Wednesday . But they all spent Sunday evening to gather. Her parents seemed to enjoy family dinner parties and the more the better .   
" Go get ready kid . I am up ." Emma watched the door close . She sat up and looked at the empty side of the bed . Last night was wonderful . It had been rare when they actually had spent time in a bed . But when they had it was always memorable. Emma study the room closer clothes were flung everywhere . She was glad her son did not open the door wider . Stretching one more time she stood up and walked to the window . She gazed out, the town was starting to wake up .   
" thank you for last night Neal." Emma stood there remembering feeling him . Then she felt it two arms circling around her .   
" If you don't get dress we may end up repeating the night all the way to the next one ." He leaned down and kissed her neck . Emma gasp and turned around in his arms . She was in shock, Neal stood in front of her . He was standing there in a towel fresh from the shower . He smiled at her lend down and kissed her fully on the lips . Emma moaned as he pulled her closer to him . Running her hands down his wet body while his own hands roamed hers. So this is how it could of been . All night loving and morning tenderness. All of a sudden a knock on the door and the sound of an impatient child .   
" Mom you said you were up. Come on . " the adults looked at each other and laughed .   
" I am hurrying up Henry . I will be right down . " she looked into Neal's eyes and smiled .   
" I guess I need to get dressed . Before he barges in here . I am so glad your still here Neal . " she lend up gave him a quick kiss and step out of his embrace . Neal could not help it he smacked her ass as she walked by . She turned around and wanted to scold him but just ended up laughing . Neal walked over to his bags. While Emma was busy in the bathroom he took the time to find a little black box . Neal open the box and still inside was the same ring from that sweet night in Seattle . Once dressed he placed the box inside his pants pockets . He would find the the perfect time to give it to her . Emma emerged from the bathroom full dressed in sheriff mode .   
" I was wondering if I was still dreaming this morning . So Cassidy are you ready to see if your still whole to our son ? " Neal reached for her hand and a squeezed it. She lead them outta of the room and down the stairs.   
They did not make it half down the steps before their son yelled for his mom.   
" Do you always talk to your mom that way ?" Neal watched the boy turn around and smile.   
" Dad ! I thought I would  
only see you at night . Are you back for good ? How did this happen ?" The boy had questions and so did his parents.  
" We don't know if I am back for good for just you two or the rest of the world . I don't have answers all I know is I love being here with you'll . " he wrapped his small family in a group hug .   
" As much as I would love to stay here all day . We have breakfast plans then someone has a math test to take today . " Emma grinned at her guys. She rather get some munchies and camp out in the apartment all day. But duty called and she needed to help Neal figure out what's going on .   
" I am going with you'll to see if anyone else can see me . " he looked at Emma and she nodded her head in an agreement . So out the door they went . They agreed to just walk to the dinner to see if anyone would notice Neal. As they walked Henry told his dad what he was studying at school . About what he and Regina would be doing this weekend . Henry looked over at his parents and smiled. Sometime during their walk his parents had linked hands . He liked the ideal of his birth parents being together. His mom smiled and laughed more with his dad then anyone else in town. His dad just deserved to finally be happy and loved .   
They made it outside the dinner not one person had said anything to them . Either they did not notice Neal or was afraid of saying anything . As they walked up the steps to the dinner Archie was coming down them.   
" Good morning Sheriff . Good morning Henry . " Archie greeted on his way down the stairs .   
" I was really hoping you were back dad. " Henry felt disappointed . He had really hoped his dad was human again. Henry felt a hand on his shoulder and turn to look at his father .   
" Buddy I want nothing more then to be alive again . To be with you and your mom. Not to worry about disappearing . I promise we will figure it out . Don't give up hope or on me . " he rubbed his son's head . The family walked into the dinner .


End file.
